


Maritime Logbook on the HMS Kraken

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: You are boat-wrecked and find love in a mermaid, kraken, and scylla's arms.





	Maritime Logbook on the HMS Kraken

On request by Spazerz.

Well as a reward heres more story material

A nereid,kraken and mermaid fighing over who gets ya.

Fetishes: kissing, gentle sex, romance, cum on tits

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, second-person, nereid, kraken, mermaid

NOTE: The story doesn’t have much explicit sex, since I believe mermaids, if not kraken and nereids, are very romantic at first encounters. Also, I don’t want my material to be too repetitive or filled with sex all the time. I probably won’t describe the PIV sex much in this one.

 

You pulled on the oars, making the boat row through the waves faster. You looked around at the sea and sky around and over you, giving a sigh of exhilaration.

 

The sea was your world, and sailing was your passion. Some people teased you about it being a ‘wet’ fetish, but you didn’t care.

 

Your father was a sailor, and the best one in the world you knew. You would follow in his footsteps and become the best known sailor after him. You knew what you wanted to be, and you wanted to be able to handle the sea and any danger it had. 

 

The sea could take lives much more easily and remorselessly than sharks, hammerhead or great white, and even a stingray or jellyfish. And you didn’t want to let it happen to you. Your father had been tossed around by the waves, thrown ashore on deserted islands, shipwrecked more often than you had fingers and toes to count, and he always returned home. Thinner, scarred, sometimes with open wounds – but always alive, and tougher.

 

And that’s whom you wanted to be.

 

You manned the oars and rowed towards the landmass in the distance. You couldn’t make out if it was an atoll or an island, but you intended to find out. It could be another ship in the distance, though it didn’t look metallic. You raised a hand over your eyes, shading them from the sun and sticking out your bare, barrel-like chest. A real sailor never needed a shirt on a ship, it wouldn’t be of much use with all the storms and rain. Your chest and torso, well-defined abs, and the toughened skin and muscles from hauling cargo, sails, masts and other parts of a ship was good enough to protect you. Even pants weren’t really needed, but you supposed that natives or most normal people would be a little worried about a naked man, or even one in tighty whities running around them. People were so judgemental and easily terrified, at least the morons who lived on land. You weren’t about to take their asses just because you were underdressed.

 

On second thought, if you landed safely on the shore, there were a few other worries. Like tribal savages who thought you were a god to worship and forcibly keep around, or even kill and eat since you didn’t look like them. 

 

But all that could wait. You needed to land safely on the beach first. You rowed as hard as you could to the object in the distance, hoping you could at least sleep there and find some sustenance.

 

Your stomach growled. Well, in fact, you could do with some right now. 

 

You tacked the boat and shifted its course to the right of the landmass. You set up a fishing rod and hook, winding the reel and making sure the line is taut and firm and the hook is in place. You threw it into the water, letting it trail behind the boat. You then sat down to wait. 

 

While you were waiting, you contemplated the perks and perils of being a sailor. The sea all around you, waves lapping over your boat, and 

 

You felt a sudden tug on the line. Standing up, you pull the rod backwards. A herring flew over your shoulder into the boat. That’s one.

 

Your line snagged another fish and it went into the boat. You continued in this way, tossing your catch into the boat in a quickly growing pile. You should have enough for a few days now. Even if you couldn’t find anything on the island, the fish would last you for a while until you decided you’d rested there long enough.

 

Your line was suddenly tugged really hard, almost throwing you into the water. You almost fell overboard, regained your balance close to the edge of the boat, and then gripped the rod tightly. You just hit a jackpot. This could be a catfish or something else which was big enough to fry and eat for days.

You pulled and tugged on the line for a while, struggling to reel in the fish. You leaned backwards, adjusted your feet and legs better so as not to lose your balance, and then pulled the rod back harder with your left hand, the right on the reel’s handle. You spun the handle inwards, trying to reel in the fish as best you could. Even if you fell overboard, you were an excellent swimmer and able to withstand all but the strongest waves, so it wouldn’t be a problem. But there was no point taking chances when you could probably catch this one without getting soaked.

You stepped backwards, grabbing the rod with both hands and yanking it as hard as you could in quick jerks, hoping to make the fish lose control and fly out of the water. It didn’t work. The fish was really big, or it could be called a shark. You might or might not lose something just for this damn Pisces, even your life if it happened to be a dangerous one. Or was it a moray eel? Perhaps electric? Shit.

 

After a few minutes of tugging and jerking the line, you decided you’d had enough. You gritted your teeth, slammed both boots into the wooden floor of the boat, and stretched the rod out towards the sea, preparing for your ultimate pull. You leaned backwards and took in a deep breath, tensing your muscles and preparing to pull this goddamned pelagic being out of its comfort zone. This one could flop and jump around the boat for hours for all you cared, and then die in the agonising dryness of gaseous oxygen instead of pulling it from the sea. 

 

You turned your feet sideways and lowered your head. With a yell, you used your entire body and shoulders to give the line a really hard pull from your end towards the boat. The resulting ‘Hyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!’ echoed over the water. Guess any submarine within five hundred miles must have heard you. Well, it would be useful to have one looking out for you if you did fall in. 

 

The line flies through the water, the bob you tied at the end floating closer. Yes! You watched it approach the boat, ecstatic. No effing fish would ever oppose your might!

 

The bob speeds towards the boat, hitting it with a soft thunk. The other end of the line finally flies out of the water, a fish tail appearing at the end. It flew to the boat, sending up a powerful spray of sea foam through the air. You dropped the line into the boat and stood facing the spray, your arms outstretched like in that Titanic scene. Sea foam and spray was the best to bathe in if you wanted some refreshment.

 

The fish you’d snagged went over your head, a bit like some fishy jokes your colleagues made about you and your passion for the sea, and hit the boat with a thud. This thud shook up everything in the boat, though. This was probably a damn hammerhead, not a fish! You felt the boat shake like it was in an earthquake. A couple of the ropes and sails left to dry on the sides fell into the water, and some coconut shells you used as cups flew into the air and hit the water with a splash! Some of the fish you’d caught went up into the air like flying fish, and went spinning over the sides of the boat, hitting the water. You’d almost lost your balance when the first impact of that monster hit the boat, but you managed to stagger and stumble over to your catch, swiping the air with your hands to get the fish still in the air and trying to regain what you were losing.

 

Pretty much a pointless attempt. The fish neatly avoided your hands as if they were under a spell and splashed into the sea. Some of them were still alive. They regained consciousness the moment they breached the water’s surface and swam away, their silvery fins flashing in the sun as if to mock you for getting them at first. The others had already suffocated outside water, and gave blank stares as they slowly began sinking to the bottom of the sea. Great. You just gave some bigger fish and the sharks a free meal. Thank you very much, Big Brother Fish.

 

You moved over to the stockpile of fish and looked around, searching for the culprit who’d just lost half your catch and made you know what it’s like to be dancing on a boat, though very unplanned. You frowned in puzzlement over not seeing anything apart from glistening fish tails and fins. Odd. You would’ve noticed if such a large fish had gone over the edge, and if it had, it would’ve capsized your little boat anyway. A fish the size of you could easily do that and you’d have nothing left.

 

You peer at the mass of thrashing gills and fins, struggling to notice the little miscreant. Maybe you’d be generous and fry it first so it wouldn’t have to see the rest of its brothers and sisters be cooked, and then fearfully await its turn. That would show it.

 

‘Um … hello?’ says a soft, timid feminine voice.

 

You blink. That sounded like it came from the stack itself. Odd. Fish couldn’t talk. Right? They weren’t porpoises. Or parrots. Parrot fish had beaks, but they couldn’t talk, just let out bubbles. 

 

So where was the reprobate?

 

‘I-I-I’m right here,’ says the voice. The hoard of fish shudders, and a silvery tail emerges from it. It shakes around for a while as if to remove any seaweed, which there were none of, and then starts sliding out of the pile.

 

Just as half of this strange fish exits the pile, you see a smooth, human midriff. Definitely feminine. The curves and arches of her hips are juicy. Her behind is well-formed, as if from Michaelangelo’s hands. It moves out of the pile further, and you see two round protuberances over a delicate chest. Then her neck emerges, the head wiggling around a little and shaking some fish off it. 

 

The mermaid hops over to you awkwardly, clearly not used to being on land, even if temporary. Sailors kept discussing seeing strange fish-women with large, round, bare breasts who kept enticing them to jump, but what was this? This one was a lot sexier than what the ‘pictures’ (obviously doctored with Photoshop, GIMP, or a lab) and tales depicted.

 

The mermaid raised her head to you, shaking the hair out of her face and gazing into your eyes. Your heart stopped. This one was a porcelain beauty, carved out of marble. Slender cheekbones, a pointed chin, pointed ears which weren’t even scaly, and large, almond-shaped eyes. Her forehead was high, and covered in a fringe which she kept pushing out of her eyes. She was actually quite cute in the way she looked shyly at you while struggling to hop and skip over the boat’s surface.

 

Her hair was a vision of beauty. Long, flowing and blue, and all without hair dye. Her breasts were large as well, more than any human you knew, even Ted’s mum. Or his aunt, who was a cup bigger. Her’s could be an F-cup. Her waist was toned and slim. It was so perfectly flat you could bounce a quarter off it, and her belly button was small and cute. Her hips were extremely curvy and wide, giving you enough room to grab hold onto as you imagined riding her, yet just the right size for a supermodel who wasn’t a BBW. 

 

The mermaid hopped in front of you, looking at your face, a faint blush present on hers. She was probably not the type to talk much, and that’s what you preferred. Chattering chicks like your pesky roommate three years ago in a hostel were not welcome. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but closed it again. Surely mermaids didn’t take to the first man they saw that easily.

 

‘Well?’ you said, folding your arms?

 

‘Uh …’ said the mermaid softly.

 

‘What did you decide to rock my boat for?’ you asked her.

 

The mermaid threw her hair back again. ‘I was swimming around to explore my home, the water, before your line tangled me and pulled me out of there,’ she says, her eyes showing her sadness at your accusation.

 

‘Oh. Right,’ you said. ‘I didn’t think you’d get –‘

 

The mermaid raised her fingers and brushes them gently over your lips. ‘I’m sorry, I said that wrong. I actually grabbed your line and waited for you to yank me out. I keep hearing tales from my sisters about how men look and how kind so many of them are, but I’ve never seen one. I got a bit scared when you were pulling and tugging on your line, so I held onto it for dear life and hoped nothing unneeded would happen. They’re all attached, and I felt more and more lonely day by day. So one of my sisters made this suggestion. She said it wouldn’t matter and he shouldn’t be too upset unless you capsized his boat.’

 

‘You nearly did,’ you reminded her.

 

‘I’m honestly sorry,’ she replies. ‘I didn’t expect such a vigorous attempt to make me leave the water. I just wanted to find out who a man is, and this seemed the easiest way. My sister told me most men fish using fishing rods or hooks, and few are women. So I took my chances grabbing your line.’

 

You unfolded your arms and looked down at her. She had cost you some food, a few sails and equipment, and even the clothes you’d hung out to dry. The sadistic part of you wondered if you should make her a willing personal assistant by saying you’d cook and eat her over a slow fire if she didn’t agree, but you dismissed the idea for now. She appeared mostly sincere, and you wanted to find out a few more things.

 

‘How’d you learn our lingo?’ you asked. ‘And where do you live under the sea? In a palace, like Ariel the Disney mermaid?’

 

The mermaid looked at you, puzzled. ‘Who’s Ariel?’

 

‘Never mind,’ you said quickly.

 

The mermaid looked at you with a sulky expression, but you ignored it like you did your sister’s when she didn’t get the shoes she wanted. She could always wait. When she sees you won’t cave in to the power of the pout, she sighs and says, ‘I interacted with humans throughout my childhood. I wasn’t isolated from them at all, I just didn’t surface that often. I would sometimes surprise human boys by popping out of the water in front of them, flipping in the air and diving back in. They were usually so confused and even scared that they saw a human half attached to a fish half. I would swim up to them, explain who I was, and then get to be friends with them. They generally accepted me, though their initial reaction was always so cute!’ She claps

You nodded. That kind of made sense. It would explain how she could speak so flawlessly. Her voice was lilting and pleasurable, and she was a delight to listen to. It was slightly low-pitched, though you wondered if that was deliberate. It sounded a bit like she was attempting to charm you. Or it could be your overactive imagination.

 

‘How do you speak under the water, then?’ you asked.

 

The mermaid took a coconut shell of water on the deck, one among the spare you kept. She raised it to her lips, and dipped her mouth in it. Bubbles rose to the surface, and a sweet, musical note rose from each one as it pops.

 

‘Our main method of communication is actually singing,’ she explained. ‘So even for short conversations, we compose a song and let it fly.’

 

You chuckled. Sounded like a strange way of communicating.

 

‘Oh, come on,’ the mermaid said as she saw you grinning. ‘It’s not like we do it for every little thing, even a one-line request, but it’s as normal to us as a humans tendency to chatter.’

 

‘Fair enough,’ you responded, perhaps a bit disbelievingly.

 

‘Oh, to be on this boat with you, and to seek adventure among this blue …’ the mermaid burst into song.

 

You gaped. Her hair was blowing in the sea breeze, her violet eyes were glowing, and her beautiful face was aglow in the sunlight. She was so charming and pretty. You wanted her. In the sexual and romantic sense. You needed to get closer. You felt her face grow larger … or maybe she was coming closer. You reached out to her and gently grasped her shoulder. You pulled her close. Your body was on fire, and she was the water. She was an aquatic creature anyway, so you were sure she’d quench your thirst. Your thirst, parching your throat and alive in you like a little gerbil, compelled you to take her by the shoulders and bend her backwards. She was an incredible woman, one of the best you’d seen, and you needed to drink her up – that is to say, drink in her beauty. Platonically, of course.

 

You lifted her in your strong arms and bent her backwards. You leaned closer, your mouth open and ready for the touch of hers. She placed her hands on your cheeks and closed her eyes, her own face looming closer to your own …

 

And just like that, everything stopped. The two of you were staring at each other a bit awkwardly, your brown eyes gazing into her violet ones. You realised the singing had stopped completely. It had been beautiful and yet hypnotic – you couldn’t quite place what had happened.

 

‘W-What happened?’ you asked.

 

‘Oh, um … my singing has a sort of charm magic to it, dear,’ said the mermaid, looking embarrassed at what she’d made you do. ‘It’s not as strong as a siren’s, but it works. Us mermaid are super-romantics, and singing is how we charm men and get them to approach us. Similar to what you did.’

 

Your heart fluttered at the memory. Her shiny blue tresses waving in the breeze and those eyes gazing deep into your soul – you could not explain why they mesmerised you so much. You wouldn’t have minded kissing her. You wanted to, badly. You wondered what you could to to complete that scene which would feel so right – a soft, tender kiss stolen on a cruise, among the waves when she could pretend to stumble at the rocking boat. You’d grab her to help her keep balance and both of you would end up the same way you just did – with a happier ending.

 

Just as you were lost in thoughts of how to smooch the delicate lips of the lovely fish-woman you ‘caught’, you felt the boat rock again as if it hit something. Things went flying once more, pretty much the same as the time when she landed on the boat. You managed to grab the stuff which flew towards you, which was most of it, so nothing went overboard. 

 

When the boat stopped rocking, you turned around to see if the mermaid was okay. She was grasping the rock, staring into the water.

 

‘Looks like we hit a rock,’ she said.

 

‘We’? Your heart warmed up at the thought that she was going to be here with you for a while. You looked her over, seeing her bare stomach, soft skin, those slender arms, the huge orbs she was now displaying to you as she stretched …

 

Wait. Where’d her top go?! 

 

You stared at her round, naked breasts. The top must have fallen off when the boat impacted the rock. She looked really ravishing though in her natural form, and extremely sultry. She brushed back her hair, looking at you staring at her in puzzlement. Then her eyes drifted downwards and she squealed, hiding her nipples with her palms. 

 

‘Oh my Demon Lord!’ she squealed ‘It must’ve fallen off when we hit that rock!’

 

The two of you ran to the stern of the boat, looking around to check if her seashell bra had fallen off nearby. There was no sign of it though. Not in the water, not in the boat, or anywhere else. It must have flown off her and drifted away. You checked all the sides of the boat, but there was no sign of it.

 

The mermaid sighed and hung her head. You placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at you. Her violet eyes looked sad for a moment, but then she smiled. She leaned forward and gave you a gentle peck on the lips, stealing your heart all over again once more.

 

‘It’s all right,’ she said. ‘I’ll get a new one easily enough when I get back to my home, we just string sea shells together.’

 

‘You didn’t tell me about where you lived,’ you told her.

 

She described an underwater home. It’s more like a cave which has been furnished and equipped to meet a fishlike crossbreed. You expected a castle and her father and mother ruling everything like king and queen, but not everything is Disneyland.

 

‘I see,’ you said when she’d finished explaining. ‘So that means it’s no different from prehistoric humans.’

 

‘Yes,’ replied the mermaid. ‘I have some idea of how early humans lived, but not much. We do have some sophistication in our homes, however.’

 

She held up a glowing pearl. You took it and stared at it in amazement. It had intricate designs all over the front, and the back was quite flat. It also had some strange calligraphy all over the sides, probably reading something. You asked her what it meant.

 

‘It’s an old, dead language which is lost to mermaids and other aquatic creatures,’ she told you. ‘We can read parts of it, but not much. The first few words say something about finding a human man, keeping him happy and safe, and letting him drink our blood.’

 

Drink her blood?

 

The mermaid nods. ‘Yes, It’s important in our marriage ceremonies. If the new husband drinks the blood, he’ll have the same lifespan as us. And we live for a long time. Like, thousands of years.’

 

Hmmmm. That was interesting. So did he have to drink the blood all the time, or like a prescription a few times a week or month?

 

‘Oh, just once a month,’ she said.

 

You nodded. That wasn’t so bad. Having to drink mermaid blood once a month and get a long lifespan –

 

Hey. Wait a second. Didn’t women have a little bleeding problem once a month?

 

You looked over to the mermaid, a little pale in the face at the thought of drinking blood that way. She was looking at you our of the corner of her eye. When your eyes met, she burst out laughing.

 

‘Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, l-l-l-look at your face, dear! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Did you really think that? Us mammon don’t have periods at all, we’re basically breeds of succubi and an ancient or legendary creature, so no more messiness once a month! Look at your face! Hahahahahahahaha, oh my Ilias, you really believed that! It’s all right, since the new demon lord and her daughters have taken over the world, the female of our species is deadlier than the male and will still lay down our lives to protect you. We’ve lost many of the unpleasant female characteristics which bugged you, so you can relax.’

 

You blushed a little, ashamed at having fallen for that gag. She holds her bare chest and laughs some more, doubling over the stern of the boat. You nodded at her as she continued her quota of laughter. You recalled fishing out a strange, old book from a wreck which had Monster Girl Encyclopedia written on the cover in fading letters. The pages were torn, washed-out and hard to read, but you could piece together most of the information to make sense. It was quite understandable, really, how mamono wouldn’t have a discharge and unpleasant moods once a month. 

 

You looked the mermaid over as she hiccuped herself back into being composed. She would tire of hearing it if you’d said it aloud, but she was really quite beautiful. You could easily see yourself cruising the world with her on this boat. Just you, her, the ocean, and the occasional seagull flying overhead. She wouldn’t be too fussy, you hoped, since she had nothing to do and no expensive tastes. Pearls could be retrieved or made anytime with oysters anyway.

 

The mermaid had stopped laughing by now, and was looking a little remorseful. She looked over at you and turned towards you, baring those soft globes of hers. Her perky little nipples stood upright, though that could be explained by the sea breeze blowing now. She cupped them in her hands and gave you a sultry look, indicating her desire to be touched. You must have looked confused or shocked, because she smiled reassuringly and placed a soft hand on your cheek. She leaned forward and kissed you on the mouth, shyness in her eyes. You took her slender waist in your arms, running them up and down her sides. Her skin was so smooth and soft, you could lick it like butter and get it off her if you tried hard enough.

 

‘I’m sorry about making such a silly joke. It’s something you men dislike so much,’ she whispered. ‘Let me make it up to you.’ She took your hands and placed them on her soft breasts. You felt a stirring in your pants on feeling her caramel skin. It was something no human woman could feel like. She was a goddess in your eyes. A sea goddess. Until Aphrodite came out of the waves, you supposed. 

 

You touched and groped her soft chest. It felt so silky smooth that you think you might explode right there. You ran your palms in circles over her breasts and tug on her nipples gently. She moaned and arched her back, her violet eyes shining. She wanted this as much as you. You cupped those palmable breasts in your hands, jiggling them up and down and squeezing them. They felt amazing. You didn’t think you could find anything better even if you tried implanting silicone in her tits.

 

The mermaid sighed in pleasure as you leaned forward and kissed a nipple. She shuddered in ecstasy when your tongue strokes her areola, licking round and round her warm tit. You took one breast in your mouth, sucking as hard as you can on it. She thrust her chest out and started pinching and rolling her other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, whispering that she wanted more. You gave her what she wants, your mouth sliding off her nipple with a small pop and staring to lick and suck on the other one. You took the wet nipple of the tit you just sucked in your hand, teasing and prodding at her nipples. Her throaty moan made you grin into your mouthful of soft, succulent titflesh, and you knew she approved of your handiwork.

 

The mermaid moved away from you after a few minutes of you teasing her breasts. Her skin was flushed and there was some sweat beading on her forehead. Wiping it off, she began sinking down to your crotch level, her face near your pelvis. She licked her lips and looked up at you.

 

‘I’m not a baker, but I have good cupcakes,’ she grinned, taking her breasts in her hands and jiggling them up and down. ‘I’d love some of your special icing on them, darling.’

 

You moaned at her naughty words. If she’d have regular sex with you while on that cruise, she’d be the ultimate companion. You unclasped your belt, and your button and zipper were gone in two seconds. Your cock stood up, hard as steel and prouder than the national flag. You gave yourself a few strokes as your pants slid down your muscular thighs, making the mermaid gasp and reach out to touch them. She ran her hands up and down your legs, admiring your physique. You grew even harder as you watched her hungry eyes on you, taking in your body. You placed your cock over her tits and began stroking yourself slowly, loving the sight of her squeezing them together and showing a deep valley of cleavage you wanted nothing more than to stick your cock inbetween and thrust away until kingdom cum.

 

‘It’s okay, dear,’ she pants, massaging her breasts roughly and moving them up and down closer to your cock. ‘You could fuck my big titties later, and cream all over them again, but right now it seems you want to jerk off like mad and frost them with your hot man cream! Cum on and show me what you’ve got, beat that meat, spank that monkey, wax that carrot all over my creamy white tits!’

 

Dear Ilias, you didn’t know such an innocent-looking girl could talk such dirty and perverted stuff. Then again, she was a mamono, and they were extremely horny all the time, so they could only suppress their lust, not control it.

 

You beat off harder and harder over her cupcakes, enjoying all the jiggly action provided. Her melons were rounder than the real ones, no way others could compete. The thought of being the first man to give her some salty spunk for those big jugs was making you all itchy and warm inside. She seemed a virgin, though of course she could’ve been with anyone and her naturally tight pussy would feel the same way no matter how many times she had sex. The seal her vagina could create when mermaids laid eggs was still intact, and mermaids could tighten their vaginas to incredible proportions. It was impossible to resist an orgasm trapped in her pussy’s wet, tight embrace, so tight it would choke your cock.

 

Feeling your cum rising from your balls and travel up your vas deferens, you moaned loudly and stroked even harder, sometimes gently teasing your frenulum with the tips of your fingers, and occasionally wrapping all five fingers around it and jerking it off really hard like you were watching Anal Empire. The sight of her bouncy puppies was irresistible, and you just had to cum soon. She helped matters along a little by throwing a slow, cheeky wink at you, shaking her tits back and forth, and then running her tongue over those juicy lips very slowly indeed, taking her time with them. The sight of that pink tongue wetting her mouth, thinking of it running along your shaft and taint, lapping away at your balls, or having that cock stuck in her throat as she gargled and gurgled, trying to keep it inside her little mouth, drive you over the edge.

 

Your cum flew out along your length inside your penis, and you soon frosted her cupcakes, leaving a huge smear of man juice all over her tits. You jerked off harder and faster, shooting another load of salty spunk over her shoulder, then managing to land a big strand across her face. You aimed at other spots of her face, leaving a rope of jizz across her eyelid and forcing her to squint it shut, and two more ropes exploded out of you to cover her neck. A perfect pearl necklace for your first time.

 

The mermaid grinned widely as she saw you cumming so hard for her, her hands starting to smear all your ‘icing’ on her boobies and neck. She acted like she was bathing in it, massaging it into her tits gently like soap, rubbing and caressing her own neck with that hot cum, and even smearing every last drop across her face. Her tongue flicked out and licked a few stray blobs of spunk encrusting her mouth, enjoying the taste. She wiped her face and licked her own forearm, smiling up at you.

 

‘Delicious,’ she said, lifting her own boobs to her mouth and licking all the sperm from them. ‘I want more of this frosting, every day if you produce enough.’

 

Her post-coital appreciation of your sperm made you sprout another erection, though not quite as hard as the first, of course. You’d just cum and were sensitive. She smiled and reached out a hand, taking your softening cock in it and rubbing it up and down.

 

‘Don’t worry, she said. ‘Mamono mana will raise that half-masted flag of yours and you can pound me anyway you like. Let me help.’

 

Her soft hand worked its magic on your cock, reviving it and giving you a semi, soon about to turn into a beautiful phallus made of steely flesh. You gasped and panted, waiting for her to wake up your soldier.

 

‘It shouldn’t take long now,’ she smiled, rubbing you with both hands now, letting her palms circle softly around the sides of your shaft. ‘I just –‘

 

She suddenly stopped and stared behind you. A horrified expression filled her face. She looked around the boat frantically, even though one hand was stroking you and the other searching the bottom of the boat.

 

‘What’s wrong?’ you asked.

 

‘Where are the oars? I need them because you’re about to – LOOK OUT!’

 

You heard a CRASH! as the boat smashed into something, and the mermaid’s hands wrapped around your leg. You flew through the air, the hands clutching at you trying not to let go, and hit the water with a crash which sent another wave over everything. You felt your head spinning at the sudden impact, and the world started dimming around you. You struggled to stay conscious, wondering what could’ve caused such a sudden change in events. Dizzy and a bit disoriented, you couldn’t imagine what the problem was when both of you were getting along so well and ready for a bit of nookie. Then something in the water hit you on the head and everything went black.

*****************************************

 

You woke up slowly, feeling lousier than you ever had in your entire life. That hit took everything out of you. And it took you out of the boat as well. You looked around and saw parts of the boat floating around in the water. You could tell because of the shape of the hull.

 

Your boat was wrecked. You’d just lost everything you had, and there was no hope of getting it back at all. You closed your eyes and ran your fingers through your hair, gripping it tightly. It was going to take a lot of work to fix this mess and recover what you’d lost.

 

You suddenly realised that the mermaid was nowhere to be seen. You panicked. Where was she? Did she drown – oh wait, you silly. She was a pelagic being. Nothing would happen to her in the water, but where was she? You needed to find her, she was at least a familiar face you’d like to see again.

 

You thrashed your arms and legs, swirling around in the water, trying to find her. You turned your head left and right, struggling to see through the murkiness. You did a complete 360º in the water, trying to see through the water. You could see nothing. She was nowhere.

 

A long, slimy rope grabbed your waist and spun you around. You were looking into a human face with large tits below them, a slender neck, a slightly chubby midriff and a strange assortment of appendages floating below her. She’d grabbed you with her tentacles.

 

‘Ara, ara, never seen a Kraken before, little boy?’ she asked, bringing you closer to her. Your chest bumped against her soft breasts, her tentacles wrapping you up and keeping you there. Her appendages stroked every part of your body. You realised that your clothes had somehow been taken off by the water when you fell in with your pants around your ankles, your chest already been bared since you started sailing. Of course, normally this wouldn’t bother you, but a strange woman grabbing your naked body and getting so intimate with you at first sight was embarrassing. You blushed and turned away as she tried moving closer to kiss you. Her tentacles whipped up, grabbed your face and pulled you in for a deep, tongue-twisting kiss. It was actually a bit scary how far her tongue could explore your mouth. 

 

As she pulled away, you looked into her gentle, sea-blue eyes. You could easily tell she meant you no harm, and was simply lonely from years of living in the sea. You’d heard something about Krakens from the encyclopedia too, though not enough to know their diet or other intricate details of their habits. You’d need to ask her about those sometime. 

 

‘So … never seen someone like me, huh?’ she asked.

 

‘That’s narcissism,’ you pointed out.

 

The kraken rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. ‘Tsk, tsk, I didn’t ask if you’d met someone more beautiful, magnificent, interesting, and worthy of falling on your knees and worshipping than me.’ She dramatised her words with her arms and legs, raising them in the air in the ‘I am so exalted’ gesture. ‘I meant if you’d seen someone of my species. We’re subspecies of scylla, if you know who they are.’

 

‘Indeed, scylla and charybdis,’ you replied, chuckling at her antics. At least she’d got a sense of humour.

 

‘Ah, yes, dear, but those silly Greek legends are so inaccurate,’ giggled the kraken. ‘Scylla and charybdis were the monsters of the sea who were nymphos like everyone else, so scylla would capture several travellers off Greek ships to taste their hot cum with her tentacles giving all of them several tentaclejobs – she just wanted some warmth. And charybdis had too many holes to fill, so she would suck in several litres of seawater in the hope of filtering out men and having them – what do you humans call it – gangbang her? She couldn’t live without that delicious spirit energy human men give, so she meant no harm to the ships at all. They just got in the way of her “swallowing” human men – in the sense of their energy.’

 

Her interpretation of Odysseus’s tales made you chuckle. You were soon laughing uproariously at how funny it sounded when thought of that way. The kraken pouted at your disbelief and started shaking you to make you stop, but you couldn’t help it. Charybdis getting gangbanged, probably by the ships she sucked in and spat out, and scylla stroking several unfortunate mariners to orgasm with her tentacles and getting a bukkake shower was freakin’ hilarious. 

 

You paused at her knowledge of human terms for orgies and group sex. Wait a second. Did that mean –

 

‘Do you watch human erotic films?’ you asked, some of your embarrassment at being held by a nearly naked kraken like a mother petting her little boy fading.

 

The kraken’s senses seemed to slow down and play in slow-mo. ‘W-W-What, dear?’

 

‘You know,’ you drawled, drawing out the ‘know’ as much as you could. ‘Poooooooorn.’

 

The kraken’s face was so red and steaming you could cook tonight’s fish with the heat coming from her. You grinned widely at having caught her in the act, metaphorically speaking. 

 

’N-N-No, I didn’t!’ she spluttered, her shifty eyes betraying her lie.

 

It was your turn to take her chin in your hand and make her face you. Her eyes didn’t meet yours, so you stroked her face to calm her. She looked at you after a few minutes, her face still red. You smiled reassuringly and hugged her soft body to you, your head buried in her shoulder.

 

‘It’s okay. If this is the case, I should be blushing since I’ve watched it too,’ you grinned.

 

The kraken nods and snuggles into your shoulder. ‘I did spy a few humans actually doing the deed on ships, normal sex, while watching such stuff on their, um, laptops. And I’ve gone ashore, temporarily, since I can’t move very well on land. I watched through the windows of a few human’s houses. It was actually kind of fun.’

 

‘You’re a naughty, naughty girl. You know that, huh?’

 

‘Punish me, Daddy.’

 

The two of you share a good laugh at her joke. Sniggering and holding each other, your bodies shaking with mirth, you both eventually calmed down.

 

‘I just might, you know,’ you said, giving her a lopsided grin.

 

‘Oooooooohhhh, sure, I’ll prepare the dungeon,’ she responded, making the two of you shake with suppressed laughter again.

 

You suddenly realised something. You were actually underwater, but you were breathing perfectly. No suffocation or drowning sensations. How was that even possible? You turned to the kraken and asked her how that could be.

 

‘Oh, its the blessing of the sea god Poseidon,’ she said. ‘As long as a sea mamono gives it to you, you’ll be just like a fish.’

 

Oh, right. Poseidon could bless anyone herself or through a subordinate, like sea bishops, merrows, and so on. You wondered what exactly she looked like.

 

‘And I could make it permanent if you want,’ said the kraken, interrupting your thoughts of meeting royalty.

 

‘Really?’ you asked. ‘How?’

 

‘You just have to be my husband,’ she says, nuzzling your neck gently. ‘Have sex with me and you’ll get the blessing. It isn’t much work, it’s all play.’

 

Your eager grin faded at that. The blessing of the sea was a wonderful thing to have, but what about that mermaid? Where was she? You started worrying about her all over again. She wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and you had to find her. You wanted to gaze into those lovely violet eyes again and tell her how much you wanted her on that cruise.

 

‘What’s wrong?’ said the kraken, seeing your eyes searching the water.

 

‘I-I just needed to find a friend,’ you responded, your eyes not meeting hers.

 

‘Who?’ the kraken demanded, her grip tightening around you. You squirmed and struggled, but her grip was a lot stronger and more numerous than yours due to the multiple tentacles. She squeezed you a little harder, demonstrating a mamono's frightening strength.

 

‘Ah!’ you cried out, feeling your chest and stomach being constricted. ‘It was a mermaid whom I accidentally caught while fishing! She –’

 

Her grip tightened. ‘You fucked her, didn’t you?’

 

‘Ah! N-No, I just jerked off on her tits! I didn’t mean to sleep with her, although she was a really sweet girl –’

 

The kraken’s head lowered, a stream of wetness across both cheeks. What was with monster girls and having sex with someone else? You couldn’t stand jealousy at all, you hadn’t even met her before the mermaid. How were you supposed to know she’d capture you later?

 

The kraken raised her head. Her eyes were wet and she was definitely crying, but now she had a look of steely resolve and an absolutely crazy, yandere-ish look on her face. She grabbed your arms and legs, tangling them with her tentacles, and pulled you to her as hard as she could. Your body slammed into her, and you winced at how she felt. She was as hard as a rock. Not that she had a penis, but her whole body was now rocklike, contrasting with the sweet softness you’d felt earlier. 

 

‘Then cum for me, dear,’ she said, the tentacles below her opening up. She started guiding your penis inside, not seeming to care about how much you were struggling. ‘I’ll love you more than she ever could, and I’ll give you more sex than any mamono in the world ever could. Just stay with me. Please.’

 

You would, except that her ‘Please’ was at odds with how she was clutching you.

 

You tried struggling again, but it was quite pointless. Her strength dwarfed yours, and she was relentless. She forced your slowly stiffening prick between her folds. They were like dewy petals, wet and ready for you. But you didn’t want this. You wanted that gentle, seductive mermaid back, not a yandere aquatic squid who would just ram you inside her and ride you until you had exploded everything you had to offer deep inside –

 

The thoughts of being inside her were involuntarily making you hard though. Guess you just made her job easier. She rammed you balls deep inside her, letting out one of the loudest underwater moans you ever heard. She started shaking her hips back and forth, letting your cock slide in and out of her, increasing the tempo. You groaned in spite of yourself, hard as titanium inside her, helpless against her continuous pounding. She pulled you deep inside her again and allowed your cock to fill her up, then began squeezing every part of it with her pussy muscles, using a different part of it each time. It was quite effective judging from your gasping and soft cries.

 

You suddenly felt another body slam into you. You turned your head, and saw a rather strange being behind you. She had a slim, petite body, blue skin, and webbed feet floating behind her. You struggled to recall who she was. Something like a sahuagin, or a sylph – no, that was an air elemental. What was she?

 

‘Get away from him, foul nereid!’ said the kraken, riding you nonstop. ‘He’s mine and only mine!’

 

‘We’ll see, tentacles,’ replied the nereid. She brushed her hair away from her face and reached down behind you to fondle your balls. The sensation was slippery and cool, like rockpool water. ‘It’s only the perfect woman, whether through keeping her man alive underwater, having sex, cooking, giving him her tastiest catches, or being faithful, who gets to keep him. As I will.’

 

‘Whatever, you’re as perfect as the sea silt in my cave!’ hissed the kraken. ‘Get away from him and let me love him all I can!’

 

‘Bite me.’

 

The kraken turned to you with a pleading, desperate face. ‘Make her go away, husband! I love you, I want you, and I won’t ever betray you. Please! Who do you want?’

 

Your mind was going blank with the relentless assault on your cock and balls. There was one vision in your head. The gorgeous mermaid. The way her hair blew around that heart-shaped face, and how she had kissed you the first time …

 

‘I don’t know,’ you responded honestly. ‘I didn’t even ask for this!’

 

‘Pfah!’ said the kraken, her pussy never leaving its iron grip around your shaft. ‘You humans don’t know what you want, and don’t realise how precious your possessions are until you’ve lost them. I’m offering you the kind of love no one else can give you. You’d have to pay for it endlessly in your world, or with other mamono! I need you in my life now, I have no one else. I met you after all these years, and your physique and disposition showed what kind of man you are. You’re built for the seas, and I can give you more power over them.’

 

‘No point flattering him, tentacles,’ said the nereid, now leaning down to let her tongue caress your swollen balls. You moaned as you felt a rising orgasm, the kraken’s ministrations working their magic on you. ‘I can give him power over the sea and water. Let me help you create tsunamis, husband.’

 

‘Bite me!’ said the kraken.

 

The nereid licked your balls and started running her tongue in slow strokes over your taint. ‘I’d rather swallow his juicy balls full of my favourite flavour, tentacles.’

 

‘Don’t call me that!’

 

The nereid ignored that and took your balls into her warm mouth. Her tongue flicked over them, giving you sensations you’d never felt before. It was exhilarating. She ran her fingers over your ass and started rubbing around your pucker. She teased your asshole and rubbed a fingertip over it, circling the wrinkled skin. She swallowed your balls and gave them long, soft strokes with her tongue. The sensation drove you wild and you began bucking your hips into the kraken’s pussy on your own, clutching her desperately and crying out in pleasure.

 

It didn’t take long for you to release your substantial load inside the kraken. You pumped her womb full of warm semen, the nereid’s tongue teasing and playing with your balls making you cum twice or even thrice your normal amount. Or it could be their demonic energy. You didn’t care, you just needed to cum inside a wet onahole for now. It felt amazing.

 

You released the last few drops of cum inside the kraken, sighing and slumping on her shoulder. The nereid lets your balls out of her mouth with a pop, and rises up in the water to hug you to her. You sigh and melt into the two’s gentle embrace. One grabby and a little slimy, one like cool liquid flowing down your back. They hugged you to them and kissed you on either cheek. 

 

‘So which one of us do you prefer, husband?’ asked the kraken.

 

‘I made him cum with those ball-sucking techniques, tentacles,’ said the nereid. ‘Begone!’

 

‘Hah! Could your pussy ever squeeze him like mine, you, you, you – you washboard tits kiddo!’ retorted the kraken. 

 

A faint blue blush spread over the nereid’s face. ‘How – how dare you!’

 

‘I’m rather daring,’ said the kraken smugly. She lifts her own breasts in her little seashell bra, bouncing them up and down, then jiggling them from side to side. ‘My husband will enjoy sleeping every night on my big, beautiful, bouncy tits, and he can fuck them whenever he likes! What have you got?’

 

The nereid smirked and caressed your balls, making you spring another boner. ‘Try this on for size, tentacles.’

 

‘I don’t care who makes him hard, he’ll fuck memememememememememememememememe and only me!’ snapped the kraken, taking your stiff cock in her hands and drawing it near her pussy again. ‘Whom do you want, husband?’

 

You couldn’t answer. And the reason was right behind you, staring at the little threesome you were having with a heartbreaking look of painful betrayal on her face.

 

It was the mermaid. Her beautiful face was awash with tears, and she looked ready to either blow something up or perhaps even kill herself. You didn't know what to do. You hadn’t technically agreed to have sex with those two, but it had been good. But she was as lovely as ever. 

 

The kraken and nereid looked around to see what you’re staring at and spot the mermaid. Their faces split into evil, malicious grins. 

 

‘Oh, another competitor?’ said the kraken. ‘Let’s drive her off first, then you and I can settle this, flat-chest.’

 

‘Will do, tentacles,’ said the nereid. ‘Away with you, fishy! We caught him first!’

 

The kraken, about to join the nereid in driving her off, paused on seeing the look on the mermaid’s face and you staring at her with something akin to love in your eyes, and understanding dawned on her face.

 

‘Husband … is this the one you caught on your boat?’ she asked.

 

You nodded. You kept looking at the mermaid. It wasn’t my fault, they captured and made me do this, you tried to tell her with your eyes. It probably wasn’t having any effect though. The mermaid still looked heartbroken and upset.

 

The kraken looked back and forth between the two of you. She frowned and then grabbed your arm, swimming towards the mermaid with the nereid clinging in tow, and brought you face to face.

 

‘Is she the one you wanted?’ she asked, her voice taking on a more gentle and understanding tone. The nereid was silent now, looking back and forth between you.

 

You and the mermaid stared into each others eyes, not saying anything. You silently held out a hand to her and wait for her response. Tearfully, she raised her own, missing your fingers once or twice as she’s staring at you, and took it in her own. 

 

The kraken and nereid sighed. The answer was obvious. They suddenly wrapped you in a hugball and snuggle into your chest and back. The mermaid jumped forward and buried her pretty face in your shoulder, crying her eyes out. 

 

‘I understand how you feel,’ sobbed the mermaid. ‘They gave you great sex and I didn’t even try it once with you. I should’ve looked out for that stupid rock, but –‘

 

‘It wasn’t your fault,’ you declared firmly. ‘I really liked you even before the wet and white little adventure we had on the first part of our cruise. I want you to join me.’

 

The mermaid raised her eyes, sniffling and wiping her nose. ‘Really?’

 

‘Really.’

 

The kraken and nereid embraced you tighter, leaving soft, gentle pecks all over your neck, shoulders, and back. They cuddled up to you and raised their heads, gentle smiles on their faces.

 

‘Please accept us as your wives too, dear husband,’ said the kraken. Her tentacles rubbed and massaged your neck and back, while the nereid was rubbing your shoulders. You sighed at the sensation of their gentle hands, feeling all your tensions and worries melt away. Keeping all three of them around wouldn’t be so bad. ‘We really want to be with you, and the four of us will be unstoppable on that cruise you were planning. We’re all sea mamono and sea dwellers, you see.’

 

You looked at the mermaid. ‘What do you think?’

 

The mermaid gazed into the kraken and nereid’s eyes, but saw no more hostility or objections to you wanting her as well. She smiled, nodded and gripped your hand tighter. She raised it to her mouth and kissed it, her soft lips leaving a feathery-light touch across the back of your hand. 

 

‘I accept,’ she said, a note of finality in her voice. ‘I love you, and I can accept that they fell for you too. I don’t mind working along with them to make your life better and happier, husband.’

 

The kraken and nereid gave her and you warm smiles and hugged you tighter. The mermaid joined your huge group, and you were all embracing and stroking each other’s bare, smooth skin. The physical contact and rubbing was making all of you aroused again though, so your cruise might have to wait. 

 

‘I haven’t shown you what my breasts or pussy can actually do to your cock,’ whispered the mermaid, her lips brushing against your ear. ‘Would you like to see?’

 

‘Hey, me too!’ said the nereid. ‘I just used my mouth, I can use – not my breasts, but my penis purse will keep your balls light and airy all the time! Please, I have dibs on that dick!’

 

You chuckled at your new wives fighting over you. You wanted to tell them there was enough of you for everyone, but they probably wouldn’t listen. Besides, it was funny.

 

‘We’ll all have sex soon on our own new boat while cruising the waves,’ you told them as they seemed about to squabble. ‘Let’s get to the shore and begin knocking down trees.’

 

‘You got it, husband!’ said the kraken, tugging on the hugball with the four of you to rise up to the surface. You looked up at the sun shining over the water. It was so beautiful and reminiscent of all the times you were alone and used to gaze over the sea with the sun shining off it. You now had someone to share all those adventures with. Three beautiful women who wanted nothing more than to always see you happy. Who would have thought a bit of fishing would land you such a good catch?

 

‘I hope you know the right trees to use, dear husband,’ sighed the merrow as you floated up. Her eyes have changed to little hearts like in Japanese animes, and she’s gazing at you adoringly enough to give you an overdose of kawaii. ’We’ll need to learn so much from you.’

 

‘No worries, darlings,’ you said, making them all giggle and blush. ‘I know just what to do, and I’ll need your strength and seafaring experience, too. You know that, right? Let’s make this the breast – er, best cruise the world will ever see.’

 

They giggled at your slip-up and rubbed their breasts all over your body as you sighed and leaned back into them. This was a sailor’s life, just more worthy and enjoyable. You wouldn’t give it up for a celebrity home in a suburb and a few billion dollars each month. You loved them all and would make sure no harm or misfortune would come to them. And so would they.

 

The four of you rose up in a warm, skin-and-flesh ball of tangled limbs and massaging, groping hands and tentacles, moaning softly as you all felt the need to be a little naughty again on the beach before you got to finally building that damn boat, and all looking forward to the experiences and adventures you could now share together as a family. You sighed and let your eyes close, dreaming about the prospect of having little versions of your wives running around your new boat and playing with the compass, perhaps `catching their first fish and running to Daddy and Mommy to show them what they had. You could even have a campfire on the beach and celebrate their first catches. It was such an adorable thought, it made you ‘hnnnnnnggh!’ on the inside again.

 

The times with mamono were good times to be a sailor. You rested your head against the mermaid and drifted off to sleep, as well as drifted upwards on the current, the kraken pulling you all upwards with her amazing strength. Her power would ensure you were never harmed. You smiled at the thought, feeling the nereid snoozing against your back, giving it a few gentle kisses.

 

This would be the most memorable cruise of your life, and you would do whatever it took to make them remember it as well.

 

The End


End file.
